Welcome to the Hellmouth
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean show up during Thanksgiving, the same Thanksgiving a Native American spirit is killing. Will they stay longer than planned?
1. Just a Blonde

**Hi!**

**First off I will continue my Bombshell fic. No worries. A new chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow!**

**Secondly I have just recently started watching Supernatural, I am on the "Something Wicked This Way Comes" Episode in season one, so no spoilers please, and if I get something wrong, I'm sorry! But I am watching the episodes on Netflix and this crossover pretty much wrote itself.**

**I don't know if it will be Buffy/Dean or Buffy/Sam yet..I am just gonna figure that out later (;**

**So this is going to take place after Episode 17 of season one "Hell House" in Supernatural and during Episode 8 of season four "Pangs" in Buffy and onward. **

**There will be some differences to make the story work, of course.**

**I don't own either show's characters, and I do use some dialogue for the part before the brother's arrival.**

**So here goes!**

**D/S**

**Cottonwood, Arizona**

Sam sighed and leaned back against the couch he was sitting on and looked over at his brother, Dean, who was cleaning his weapons, again.

"Dean, we have a long trip ahead of us."

Dean put down the weapon and looked over at his brother. "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"There is this little town in California, Sunnydale. I have been reading about it and it seems like our kind of thing."

"Why? What's been going on there?"

"Well there have been two deaths, one, a woman working in a museum, and a priest, Father Gabriel. And get this; both times the ear was cut off the victims."

"Alright, that's weird, but how do you know it wasn't just a creepy _human_ serial killer with an ear collection? Why is it our kind of thing?"

"Well, before the murders took place the first victim was speaking at a ceremony for an upcoming UC Sunnydale Cultural Partnership Program."

"Okay..and?" Dean asked slightly annoyed by the slow information.

"About a minute into the digging one construction worker, Xander Harris, fell into a pit, it was later found out to be a Sunnydale Mission buried in an earthquake in 1812. Lots of Chumash artifacts were found. And the priest's family dated back to that time as well."

"So you think it is a thing like the bugs in Oasis Plains? That would make sense, there could be some residual anger towards the town."

"Exactly, and a girl who found the priest got there as the killing finished, in the report there was a man there, she fought him off, and he got away."

"Some chick, but hey, if she saw it was a person then it couldn't be the nature coming back. So a spirit?"

"I would guess so. So you ready to go?"

"Alright it seems like our thing, let's go little brother."

**B**

Buffy was on her cell, and she hung up in a huff. Giles asks her "What's the matter?"

"Just some reporters wanting to know about the other night," She shook her head, "They are going to visit here soon," She rolled her eyes, "Hopefully I remember the same story I gave the police."

Giles was cutting up potatoes after hearing Buffy's story of the previous night and the phone call. "Well anyway, we're clearly dealing with a spirit of some kind. It's very common for Indian spirits to change to animal form."

"Well it's plenty uncommon for me to freeze up during a fight. I had the guy, I was ready for the takedown and I stopped! And 'Native American'."

"Sorry?"

"We don't say Indian." Buffy explained as she put the yams in the oven.

"Yes! Right. Always behind on the terms. Still trying not to refer to you lot as 'bloody colonials'."

"The thing is, I like my evil like my men: evil. You know, straight up, black hat, tie you to the railroad tracks, soon my electroray will destroy metropolis BAD. Not all mixed up with guilt and the destruction of an indigenous culture."

"This spirit warrior - Hus, you called him? - has killed innocent people."

Buffy motioned to the potatoes Giles was working on, "We need to boil those and then put  
them through a ricer."

"I don't think I have a ricer."

"You don't have a ricer? What do you mean? How could somebody not have a ricer?"

"Do you have one at home?"

"I don't know. What's a ricer?"

"We'll mash them with forks, much like the pilgrims must have. Did you hear the part about the innocent people?"

"Yes. And I want to stop this guy. I just wish there was a non slayee way to do it."

Someone knocked lightly on the door and Buffy walks over to open it seeing Willow in a fuzzy bright orange sweater carrying books up to her chin. And Will looks angry.

"Hey."

"Hey! Peas?"

Will nods and motions to the top of the book pile to the peas. "Peas."

Buffy takes the frozen peas while Will dumps the books on the desk.

Buffy looks down at the peas unhappily "These are frozen."

Giles nods at the books, "What's all that?"

"Atrocities! I got the full poop on the Chumash Indians and our fabulous buried Mission."

"You said you were gonna get fresh ones." Buffy cuts in.

"Atrocities?" Asks Will confused.

"Peas. You know, in the little pods... you were gonna shell them."

"I didn't have time. I was busy reading about the Chumash war."

Before anyone could say anything else there was another knocking at the door and Buffy, with peas still in her hand, goes to answer the door.

In the doorway are two men, one light headed and the other dark headed, both dressed fashionably, and both very handsome.

Buffy stood there for a second surprised, she was expecting some nerds, but she soon found her voice and asked, "Sam? From the paper?"

The taller, dark headed one nodded, "Hi, I'm Sam, and this is my partner Dean. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, come on in." She motioned with her hands and realized she had peas still, and went to the counter to put them down, before returning to the men.

**D/S**

Sam looked over at his brother when they were welcomed in and lifted his eyebrows, Dean nodded with his famous smirk and wriggled his eyebrows, indicating he though she was sexy. Sam just shook his head and waited for Buffy to return.

When she walked over he smiled and got to work, "So can you tell me about the night you found the priest?"

"Yes, well I went there to ask him about the history of his family, for a paper I'm writing, and I couldn't find him. I walked outside and when I turned I saw the priest hanging and a man was slicing off his ear. He turned to me, I found a broken off stick in the yard, hit him some and he backed off."

"And did you get a good look at this man?"

"No, it was dark and I was..uh, scared, yeah, really scared." Buffy said nodding

Before Sam got to ask any more questions there was a knock on the door. When Buffy went to answer it, Sam saw the stack of books on the desk and saw they all dealt with Chumash history and lore. Sam nudged Dean and indicated the books with his hand.

"Do you boys want anything? A glass of water? " A man asked from the kitchen, it sounded like he had a British accent.

"No thank you." Sam said.

"Nah." Said Dean, and smiled after a stern look from Sam about his manners.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Sam heard someone say from the door.

"Oh my gosh Xand, you look terrible! Come on in!"

Sam and Dean saw a man and a woman walking in before Buffy, and the man was incredibly sick.

Sam nodded and said, "Hi, I'm Sam, this is my partner Dean, and we are with the paper inquiring about the recent murders."

"Hi, I'm Xander Harris, and this is my girlfriend Anya-"

"Girlfriend!" Asked a read head, Anya, Buffy, and the british man all at once.

"Well, I think I'm delirious, and stuff." Explained Xander in a panic.

Sam looked around confused, and saw Dean with the same expression, Dean asked, "So when did you start feeling so sick?"

"After I fell in the pit, but hey, no worries, I will be right as rain soon enough."

"Eek!"

Dean turned and saw the red head girl with her head up from an old book and she was looking at Xander almost afraid.

"What is it Will?" Asked Buffy.

"Oh, nothing, just some horrible treatment of Chumash people in the misson, all the diseases they got cooped up and all."

Buffy nodded and turned to Sam and Dean and said, "She is doing the same paper as me, and she doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, the mistreatment of the Native Americans makes her upset. But, I am sorry, I'm really busy with preparing Thanksgiving, if you have any more questions, just call me okay?" She said while she walked them to the door.

Once the door was closed and Sam and Dean made it to the car they both sat there for a second and then Dean said, "Something is wrong here."

"I know. Did you see all those Chumash books, and it sounded like Buffy was almost convincing herself of the story as she was saying it."

"Yea, and that Xander guy, sick after he fell in the pit, but he tried to make it sound unimportant, then that Will girl talked about diseases, and we suddenly get kicked out?"

"Something is seriously wrong with this picture, do you think they know?"

Dean looked at Sam and he shook his head, "How could they? A ditzy blonde named _Buffy_ who has cheerleader written all over her, no way."

"But how could she beat up a spirit and not see it?"

They both just shook their heads in confusion; they always got answers after speaking with someone close, rarely more questions.

"Okay, I think we should stay and keep an eye on the place." Dean finally said.

Sam nodded, he knew that would be the best, or only, way to get answers.

**Okay guys. **

**I could have gone on and on, but for the sake of a cliffhanger and my tired brain I stopped here.**

**So tell me how you liked it, PLEASE review, it keeps me going! **

**And tell me if you want more, because if you want more I promise there will be some romance blooming soon, but I had to get the introductions and curiosity going!**

**Thank you! 3**


	2. Turkey with a side of Indian Revenge

**So no reviews on the first chapter..that is sad, but I have to at least finish up the episode! **

**So here goes chapter two! **

**D/S**

Sam was in the passenger seat still watching the house and Dean was dozing on the driver side when a man ran up to the door of the house Buffy was in, wait in the shadow until the door opened, and then get thrown back after he walked back to the doorway.

Sam hit dean on the shoulder to get his attention still paying attention to the house.

"Dude what the hell!"

"Shut up! Someone is at the house, but I think he is wearing a blanket or something."

"What? You are out of your mind." Dean said rolling his eyes, but when he looked over he saw someone crouching beside the door talking to Buffy and the British man. Buffy had something in her hand, but he couldn't make it out. And the guy at the door was definitely wearing a blanket "Okay, man in a blanket. Weird."

They were both watching when the saw him rush the door, and again get thrown back.

"Does it look like he's smoking, like his body is smoking?" Dean asked reluctantly, "Or am I insane."

"I don't know, it's a hot day, it could be a trick of the light, but should we go help them?"

"Nah, whoever he is that British guy is doing fine keeping him out. But we should still keep an eye on it."

After Dean said that the blanket guy was jerked inside and, again, it was quiet.

The two were both getting antsy once the sun went down, and there still was no sign of movement when the red head, Xander, and Anya left the house.

About thirty minutes later Dean said, "It's quiet, and it has been quiet for a while, let's call it quits. I don't think these people know anything."

"Yeah, okay." Sam glanced over at the house one last time pushing back a bad feeling, when he saw a green mist drop in front of a window upstairs, two mists land on the downstairs windows, and another green mist disappear behind the house where he suspected more windows were.

"Dean, we've got company."

"Yea." He said already getting out and going to the trunk to get his shot guns and rock salt-filled shells. He threw one of the guns and some more rounds at Sam, and together they ran towards the house.

**B**

"You know what else has blood in it? Blood!" Spike said from his chair while Buffy tried her best to refrain from staking him.

"You want me to gag you? 'Cause I'm not listening to you whine all the way through dinner. We're gonna have a nice, quiet, civilized-"

Before she could finish she was cut off by an arrow striking the little figure she just put down on the table. When she looked up the 'Native American' was stringing another arrow.

Buffy tried to apologize to the attacker, but Giles pulled her behind a couch and they crouched trying to think of a plan. Buffy heard another arrow and soon after heard Spike yell, "Hey! Watch the heart!" From across the room. She smiled to herself enjoying the fact Spike was in pain and she was in no hurry to move him.

The phone started ringing and Giles grabbed it, thankfully without losing his hand, and she heard him say they were aware of that and that they were under siege, so the Will must have figured something out. But just in case she asked, "Who was that?"

"Eh, uhm, someone" He crawled over to get a better look at the attackers, "We need a plan."

"Yes, let's talk about it some more." Said Spike with his usual sarcasm that was still present, though he looked like a porcupine with all the arrows sticking out of him.

"Where's your weapons chest?"

Giles nodded his head towards an old chest, "Over there."

Buffy reached out from behind the couch and tried to get it, but was hit in the arm by an arrow. She pulled back and tried her best to take the arrow out, and let her uber healing do its thing.

When she let Giles try it she heard Spike yelling something from across the room and she told him to shut up. And she asked Giles, "How many?"

"There's the leader, upstairs, two at the living room windows, and another at the window by the door."

"That's too many."

"We need help."

Right when Giles said that they heard a bang and saw the one in the window by the door get knocked out. Right after that they saw the reporters from earlier bust in the door with shotguns.

Buffy used that time to pull the weapons chest to her and Giles and she put all her strength in pulling the arrow out.

**D/S**

When Dean and Sam rushed in they saw Buffy and the British guy crouched over some kind of chest behind a couch and in front of a desk and another British guy yelling apologies to the Indians and he was tied to a chair with about four arrows in him. The brothers soon found out they were no good standing up with all the arrows flying by and ran to the hiding place occupied by the blonde. They expected some hysterical crying, but when they ducked in behind the two she yelled, "Who the hell are you two?"

"Uhm, we, well, we.." Sam tried to find some way to tell them something.

"We are here to help!" Shouted Dean.

Instead of a thankful response that they were used to they instead got a snort, "With shot guns. Sorry, but I don't think they will help so much with what we are dealing with." She mumbled something about hating guns and counted down from three to one and both she and the British man pulled up a crossbow from inside the chest where the guys couldn't see and shot. Buffy missed the lead Indian by inches and the British guy covered her from the Indian across the room.

They didn't really have time to wonder who these people really were because the one that they shot on the way in, who had already gotten up and started shooting again, got hit by something, the lead Indian yelled, "Stop them!" then, "Enough!" He crashed through the window and was followed by the other ones crashing into the living room, but the one beside the door seemed to be busy with other people on the outside.

When Dean and Sam stood up they were stunned by what was happening around them. When they entered a fight it was usually just the two brothers, any bystanders usually ran or stood there motionless. But no, the blonde was up fighting against the lead Indian, really fighting, with a knife. She would get hit by a knockout blow, and instead of being KO-ed she would be back on her feet.

The British man was up as well with an axe fighting one of the two Indians that were on the ground floor, he was holding his own as well. "Who are these people?" Sam yelled.

"I don't know, but I like 'em." Dean said with a grin.

They both turned when they heard the man tied to the chair yell in pain as another arrow hit him. Sam went over to try to cut the rope tying him up when Buffy yelled, "Do NOT untie him!"

"What? Why? He's hurt!"

"No time! Just keep him there."

"No, no untie me someone _has_ to start bleeding soon!" The man said looking around with an evil grin.

Sam decided to take Buffy's advice and instead went to help Dean with the other Indian that crawled through the window. He shot it with the rock salt, but that did little to slow him down, Dean took out a regular gun, but that did even less good than the salt.

Across the room Dean heard Buffy yell, "Giles, these guys, they won't die!"

Soon after Xander crashed through the front door, but got back up and rushed the Indian that did it, the two girls were pounding it with shovels.

"I _really_ like 'em!" Dean shouted

He saw one of the Indians coming up behind Buffy, "Buffy look out!" But right after he shouted a knife flew through the front door and took the Indian out for a short time.

He went back to the other Indian he and Sam had been fighting and then heard a loud growl and the guy tied up yelled, "A bear! You made a bear!"

Then Dean and Sam both turned and saw a huge black bear towering over Buffy, but Buffy just looked at the tied up guy, she looked stunned and a little confused, but not afraid, "I didn't mean to."

"Undo it! Undo it!"

Dean went back to fighting and Sam watched as Buffy dodged and slashed then got knocked to the side, but the Xander guy ran in and got the bear's attention.

He picked up a roll and threw it at the bear yelling, "That's for giving me syphilis!"

Buffy took that time to run up behind the bear stabbing it with its own knife."

As he watched the bear turned into human form then disappeared into a green mist that faded away to nothing, and the same happened to the rest of the Indians and the punch Dean threw landed on nothing but air.

Everyone just looked around and walked to the table, putting down their weapons, and the guy tied up, who was tipped over on the floor said, "Is it over, did we win?"

"Shut up Spike." Buffy said.

Then she turned to Dean and Sam and put her hands on her hips.

"So, you two are too good with guns to be reporters."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Buffy holding her hand up.

"It is Thanksgiving and I still want a dinner, so you can stay, or you can leave, but we can figure this all out _after_ the turkey! This can still be the perfect Thanksgiving."

"I'm starvin'!" Dean said and Buffy nodded.

"Will, Xand, Giles, can you get the food ready? I will take care of the porcupine."

"Oh ha. Ha. You are _so_ funny." Said the guy, Spike.

"Do you want me to stake you?"

"Wait, wait." Sam said, "Stake? You mean he's a vampire?" Sam laughed and shook his head. "They don't die from a stake in the heart. That is just a myth."

"You're kidding, so you are surprised at the fact that stakes kill them, not the part about how they exist?"

"Well.." Sam said looking over at Dean for help, Dean looked back with the same amount of confusion and shrugged.

"Well we are hunters. We hunt out..bad _things_ and kill them." The brothers both waited for some kind of reaction, like laughter, or fear, or someone threatening to call the cops, but Buffy, again, surprised them.

"Okay. Well I sorta do what you do. And this is a vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Now like I said, no shop talk till after dinner!"

The brothers looked at each other in disbelief and Dean whispered, "There is no way she is a hunter, she's so..perky."

They both watched as she righted the chair without even straining and Sam whispered, "Perky, but strong."

She crouched in front of Spike and they heard him chuckle and say, "What are you trying to do? I'm not Angel you know."

Buffy stood up and punched him in the face then yanked out the arrows, roughly. "Oh bollocks it was a joke prissy pants." But when he said that his face wasn't the same as it was, it changed and he now had yellow eyes, fangs, a messed up face. But Buffy didn't even blink. Sam and Dean just looked at each other, they had never seen this, and they were stunned, how much in their job did they not know? They both had these ideas flowing through their minds as they stood awkwardly watching the argument.

"Don't talk to me about Angel! Or so help me I'll-"

"Oh, let me guess, stake me? You _need_ me, I have information on the GI Joes, you need so cool it with the stake talk."

"Sorry to interrupt," Said Giles, "But dinner is ready.

**Okay and that is another chapter! **

**Now I would love to continue this story, but the lack of interest makes me a bit sad, so if I don't get any reviews I may just stop here.**

**So if you want me to continue **_**please tell me**_**!**

**And if you do want me to continue tell me some things you would like to see, such as Dean/Buffy Sam/Buffy and so on! **

**Thanks!**


	3. Roadtrip

**I got reviews, really good ones…so I will continue! And I am VERY sorry for the wait, I am going to try to keep the updates within a day or two from now on.**

**And sorry for having more Dean and Sam point of view passages, I just get so interested in seeing a slayer through a hunter's eye!**

**And I am going to say again, I am only in the beginning of season three of Supernatural, so I don't know that much, think back to when you didn't know what the heck was going on with Sam's visions! And also PLEASE don't give anything away! (: I am enjoying the twists and turns the show is taking me on!**

**So here goes!**

**Chapter three!**

**B**

She kept telling herself that there was some logical reason for two of the sexiest guys in the world to be here in Giles' dining room having thanksgiving dinner, without freaking out, sitting next to a vampire, after a fight to the death with Indian spirits. But she lived in the world of un-logic, the more logic-y something became, the more she didn't need to deal with it.

But she was determined.

She _was_ going to have a wonderful meal! 'Even if- if- if' she tried to think of the most far out thing that could happen, 'Even if Angel himself walked through these doors all broody, I would stay here and eat my turkey!'

Sam, the taller, darker haired brother, they explained earlier that they were brothers, looked up at her and commented on how wonderful the food was, and Buffy beamed and thanked him.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you are enjoying_ your_ meal." Spike said, his tone dripping in sarcasm. He looked down at the table, disappointed, "A whole siege, and not one drop of blood."

Sam looked over at Spike and Buffy could tell he and his brother was troubled by him; they were probably fighting their every instinct.

Giles took that moment to congratulate Buffy on a job well done, and that is when she let the truth hit her. She felt her shoulders sag, "Thanks."

"Come on Buffy, you should be very pleased."

"Well, I know, but it wasn't exactly a perfect Thanksgiving."

"Well hey, we all did survive!" Giles said with a chuckle and all but the brothers nodded their agreement, trying to help their friend feel better.

"Well. I guess that much is true. My first Thanksgiving on my own and we all got through it." She smiled slightly.

Xander turned to Anya and trying his best to sound sexy, "And you know what?" He rubbed Anya's back, "I think my syphilis is clearing right up."

Everyone around the table cringed in some sort of way.

"And they say romance is dead." Buffy said, then thought about it and added, "Or maybe they just wish it."

The sound of stifled laughter and partial choking came from the two brothers, but they soon ended their giggles when they saw the hurt look on Xander's face. But she could tell they wanted to laugh more, they weren't even making eye contact with each other, probably worried that would trigger another round of laughter.

Buffy smiled to herself, this was interesting. The two guys show up without looking a bit afraid, not wigged about why a group of 'Native Americans' were attacking them, and also aware of vampires, though their idea of a vamp was different. _Who were they!_

"And maybe we started a new tradition this year." Willow said smiling, but when she saw the looks from everyone at the table she thought about it, "Maybe not. But anyway, we all worked together, it was like old times." She said with a grin.

"Yeah. Especially with Angel here and everything." Xander said, then he froze noticing his mistake and the whole table froze as well when they realized the cat was out of the bag. The brothers were silent and still, but they were also looking a bit confused.

**D/S**

Sam looked at Dean and Dean had the same confused look that the two had been wearing pretty much the whole evening. After all their lives fighting against all sorts of baddies, never once had they come up on a group of civilian, non-hunters, that had fought as well as these people had.

One thing is for certain, Buffy and this Angel, whoever that was, had a history and it is a sore nerve for her.

Everyone was looking at Buffy to gauge her reaction and she just sat there looking at Xander for a moment, that was when Sam saw something that reminded him of his brother. That look of someone pushing feelings behind a mask of calm.

"I don't care, I don't want to know. Let's just finish our meal in peace and rest up. It has been a..hard night." Buffy said a little forcefully calm.

Dean took that moment to speak up, "Uhm, I can tell that this is a touchy subject.."

Xander just made a short slightly hysterical laugh, "That may be a bit of an understatement."

Dean pressed on, "Who is Angel?"

Buffy looked up from her plate and said, "He was my uhm.. my ex."

"Wait, he? Angel is a he?" Dean said trying not to grin.

Spike laughed and said, "Yea, and the name fits his personality, _such_ a saint. Tell them Buffy tell them how perfect he is with his nancy boy haircut. You know until he gets a moment of happiness, then it is back to evil Angelus king of murder and mayhem, oh the memr-"

"Spike! Either shut your mouth or starve for a while, take your pick!"

"Fine." Spike said indignantly.

The rest of the night went on just as awkwardly, but once everything was cleaned up Buffy walked over to the brothers and said, "I want to know who you two are so how about we talk tomorrow? Meet here around five okay?"

Dean and Sam agreed and turned to leave when Buffy said, "Wait there is one more thing, a stake to the heart does kill them, crosses repel them and holy water burns. Guns are useless unless you want to make them mad okay? So don't get yourselves killed before I figure out who you are."

"Trust me, we are tougher than we look, well I am, I still have my doubts about Sammie here." Dean said patting Sam on the shoulder.

"Dude knock it off." Sam said shoving Dean towards the door.

"What did I hurt your feelings?" Dean said once they were outside.

"Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Yea, Bobby, we'll check it out. Okay, we will, bye." Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean.

"What did he say?"

"There are about five people who have been 'mauled' in their homes."

"Okay where at? And what are we lookin' at? Werewolf?" Dean said with a grin, "Those are bad ass."

"What? No actually Bobby thinks it might be vampires, a group of them in LA."

"Thank you Bobby, I haven't been to LA in years!"

"We aren't going for a party Dean, it's work."

"All work and no play makes Sam a dull boy."

Sam just rolled his eyes at the Ghost reference and started packing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we have to meet with Buffy then we can leave. I wanna figure this chick out."

"Really Dean, is that it?"

"I swear, Sam, scouts honor." Dean said holding up the Boy Scout sign with his hand.

"Fine. Come on it's almost five."

**B**

Buffy arrived at Giles right after class let out and has been dealing with Spike ever since. He is chained up in the bathtub now, and feeding him was worse than any punishment other than the one where Angel got to see her, but she couldn't see him. Why? Why did he do this to her? It wasn't his choice whether she could handle it or not.

All those thoughts were running through her head when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the clock and it was five, like clockwork.

When she answered the door she saw Sam and Dean standing there and smiled, "Come on in guys."

"Uh thanks Buffy." Sam said, "And I'm sorry I don't want to rush you, but we have to leave soon to LA, but we still have time to talk, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Sam gave her his sympathetic look; it had taken the entire ride to convince Dean to let Sam say this, so they could get on the road as fast as they could.

"You two are going to LA? Why?"

"Well we are hunters and we got called to check out something there by an old friend."

Buffy thought to herself. '_They are going to LA, Angel is in LA. I could ride with these guys, see what they do and in the meantime, visit Angel and give him a piece of my mind._' Her mind was working fast and she liked the idea. It would give them time to know her, and vice versa, and it would give her a free ride to Angel to let him know how very wrong he was.

"Well how about you leave now, and you can take me with you, what better way to get to know each other than slaying together. Or, well, in your case hunting. Hunting just sounds too mainstream..slaying sounds way more 'pow' ya know?"

Sam and Dean were both looking at Buffy curiously as she went on about terms, but they nodded.

Sam spoke up, "But Buffy, how do we know you will be okay? We don't want you getting hurt."

Buffy just snorted. "Really? Wow. So have you never heard of me? 'One girl in all the world, she alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness, she is the slayer.' I'm the she in that line guys. You have never heard of the slayer?"

Both the guys had blank looks, she could tell Sam was going through every book he had read on the subject, she had seen that look on Giles and Willow all the time. But the brothers shook their heads.

"Short story for now, I have super strength, agility and fast healing. And the instincts of lots and lots of slayers before me. I'll be fine, it's you two I am worried about."

It was Sam and Dean's turn to snort and they looked at Buffy like she was losing her mind. "Okay fine princess," Dean said, "Do you need a weapon?"

"Nope, and you probably use guns right?"

Dean nodded

Buffy just shook her head, "I don't know how you two are still alive."

She went to the weapons chest and got a sword, a few daggers, a stake, and a flask of holy water.

She stuck the daggers in her boots, the stake and holy water in her jacket, and the sword in a sheath that was under her jacket on her back.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

The boys just watched her strut her way out of the house after leaving a note by the door.

Dean smiled and followed the slayer, this was going to be interesting.

**And there it is! **

**Remember that this is in season one, so Sam hasn't had any visions.**

**And also I am changing a few things to make the story work. I know Bobby never sent them to LA. And I haven't forgotten about Riley, but a warning, I don't really like Riley, so he will probably be having a bad day soon (;**

**I love Spike, so he will be sticking around.**

**Please review! They keep me writing!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Author's Note

**Just a quick note that I am posting on all of my stories!**

**I am offering my services as a Beta if anyone is interested! I would love to help out with some stories that you geniuses have thought up!**


End file.
